fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShinigamiStorm
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Sui-Feng! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Property2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:41, August 27, 2011 Article Comments Pleasure to meet you.I honestly don't care for that add on, myself. I think the article's respetive talk pages are better as well. I'm sorry, but I can't agree with enabling it. But 'nothing's final till me and Ash talk about it, '''also '''I think you should go ask some other members' opinions on it-- if some people think it's a good idea then enabling it would be a go. You can try getting on opinons on it from Jessler, Sentomara, Twilight-- those are just some people to get an opinion from. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 17:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It's the fairest way to do it. No problem, if you have anything esle on your mind, do tell Ash or I. And welcome to the Fanon, Sui. (if you don't mind me calling you that) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Yea I've heard some stories as well. It's a shame, really. But fret not, Ash and I are fair people. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm flattered, Sui. But you can shorten it to Zico-sama to make things easier for you, it's up to you though. Oh and if you need any help with articles and templates and stuff, just ask me. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol, it's not the easiest to spell. I see you're a big Soifon fan, huh. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) She's a bit stiff, but a pretty cool character. Urahara is my favorite, and as you can see Isshin is one of other favs. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol, racoon eyes. I see, interesting list. Aizen was pretty good. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I liked him more before that too. Mine would be Urahara, Shunsui, Isshin, Kaien, and Byakuya. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I see, I've always been a big fan of Byakuya myself. Oh you know a while ago I was planning on fixing that, but never got around to it. Thanks alot for that. I just paste it in there, right? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, done. Thanks for the help, Sui. You seem good with this type of stuff, I see. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) W3 schools? Well, If I need any help with that type of stuff, I know exactly who to ask. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) As long as it doesn't disable said articles separate talk pages my vote is Support.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Interesting website. I re-pasted it to the page. Don't worry, you're not bothering me. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Haha, no need to worry now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I took care of it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine thanks for asking my opinion and I support if regular members votes are needed.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh and feel free ot get on chat, Sui.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes the chat is far more useful than talk pages 90% of the time.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) So Ash agrees with this proposal. How about everyone else? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll go enable it. But what's gonna happen with Talk Pages, Sui? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you make that template then, please. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It's been activated. And good, thank you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Of Couse! I agree! Jesller 18:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sento O_O well ahhh hello Suì-Fēng Taicho, you do certainly like to made your name known and its a good thing. As for with the comment thing, I say...............YES!!!!!!!!! I would love to see the comments I say all you admins good ahead on it I don't mind to see something new on fanons. So can't wait to see what it will be Taicho :p''~'' Sento of the Sands 19:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Your very welcome taicho ^_^''~'' Sento of the Sands 19:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sui-Feng LOl i just read your intro and had to say that i am a Crazy Sui-Feng fan as well --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 02:06, August 28, 2011 (UTC) same here but im wondering how come your on the Fairy-Tail wiki and bot the Bleach one ? [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 02:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) well that is wierd cuz i have an account on their named Nnoitra Gilga and they did not block me [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 02:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) dosen't really matter to me oh and can't wait for your story to be up can i get a char in their LOL[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 02:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) im sure it will turn out good and for my char ill tell ya when i log back on until then it was nice meeting you Sui [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 02:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright The template looks good to me.Also, you should of made your news and updates page a blog post-- just so you know.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I can most certainly do that, no problem. You should copy the stuff off the page so you can paste it on the blog instead of writing stuff again-- just in case you weren't planning on doing it that way.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) It's been deleted. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC)